Blue Drop: Angel's Revenge
by theschwa72
Summary: A work based in the Blue Drop universe, that has no particular focus on the anime characters. This is based off the anime, and has made no intentions to comply with the manga. This follows the story after Ekaril or "Hagino Senkouji" destroys the Master Commander Shivariel. The Japanese name for this is "Blue Drop: Tenshi no Fukushu". (Aren't you glad I can use google translate?)


Blue Drop: Tenshi no Fukushu

This is a fanfic set in the Blue Drop universe, and while it may mention familiar characters, it is not really going to focus on them, only the things their actions have created. This is set after the anime, in 2010, after the war ends. Note that I will NOT be trying to keep in line with the manga plot line. With that in mind, enjoy!

Chapter 1:

"Damn that Shivariel!" Anaberiel said, slamming her fist on the table. "She went and used the thought materializing weapon, that demon's - I don't even know words to describe it. Our mission was to take over the planet Earth, without violating our own laws of war! That project was banned because of the immense psychological damage to the people it's used on, and Shivariel... Damn her, and damn her thrice! We now permanently lost any chance of reconciliation with the humans, which is what we should be doing, instead of fucking around with taking the planet over!"

"Calm down, Admiral Anaberiel," another woman said, her hands placed on the table over each other. "This meeting was to discuss what we should do, not to vent about the idiocy of the former Master Commander."

"I know, Admiral Shinakariel! I just... How could she do that to sapient beings? I don't -"

"Admiral Anaberiel." Shinakariel said with an edge of ice in her voice. Anaberiel shrunk back. "Shut up before more bad things happen. Shivariel is dead, thanks to Commander Ekaril, who is most likely dead as well. While it's a shame that Ekaril's dead, because this team could use her, and her actions were noble, and she could use a promotion, the purpose of this meeting of the Admirals is to discuss how we should proceed with the Earth situation. What do you think, High Admiral Kizushinteriel?"

"Thank you, Admiral Shinakariel. I believe that we should attempt to engage in diplomacy with the Forime, or the humans, as they call themselves, as I have read their history books, and the Forime are incredibly resistant to a power of which that feel they are not adequately represented. I cite the American Democratic Revolution, the French Socialist Revolution, The Chinese Communist Revolution, and others. Eventually, if we took them over, they would acquire our weapons and spacecraft and destroy us. Completely. While we might resist, they would eventually win, because they are not as far along with rational decision yet as we are, being that they had the dark ages in which nothing good for them happened, technologically, mentally, or otherwise. They would not value their lives if they believed they were creating a better world for their friends and family. We must consider the consequences of our actions. At this point, the best case scenario would be an end to this war with ill will between both our species, but at least it would be better than full out, one-sided domination, which would flip into a rebellion in which many Arume would die. Who wants that?"

"High Admiral Kizushinteriel! How can you say such things, when the Forime are such inferior creatures to us!"

"How dare you speak to the High Admiral in such a way, Admiral Ralerenseriel? You are a new admission to the council of Admirals, and yet you address the High Admiral with such impoliteness?" Anaberiel shot across the table, slamming her fist yet again on the carbon-based table.

"Am I not allowed to tell the truth? The Forime are -"

"Admiral Ralerenseriel." Kizushinteriel had a tone of ice rivaling most glaciers on Earth, at least, the ones that weren't melted anyway.

"Yes, High Admiral Kizushinteriel?" The words and smile were forced and ugly, as if someone had tried to paste a smile onto Ralerenseriel's face.

"While I value your opinion, if you cannot be respectful, then I will ask to leave. Repeated offenses will result in the stripping of your rank. Would you like that?"

"No, High Admiral. I would not."

"Alright then. Out of curiosity, did you agree with Shivariel's actions?" Ralerenseriel's face went paler than it already was.

"High Admiral, that is not the topic at hand -"

"I deem it relevant. Answer the question, Admiral Ralerenseriel."

"Well... Yes, I did, because the Forime are an inferior race and need to be put in their place. You all know this as well as I do, right? You know that -"

"Thank you for answering the question, Admiral Ralerenseriel. Your opinion has been noted. Now, for a vote. Should we stop the attacks and engage in diplomacy to stop the war, or continue with the attacks and not engage in diplomacy, to continue the war. That is the question. Look at the screen, and vote for one or the other. Master Commanders and Commanders, Admirals, please vote now. And one more thing: Do not forget that we need the humans. One way or another, we must procreate with them, as our race's numbers are dwindling and theirs are ever rising." All eyes turned to the screen, where the two options were presented. The numbers rose from zero to much more than one hundred each, as buttons were pressed and people leaned forward in their chairs, eager and scared to see the results. Kizushinteriel had not pressed either of her buttons while the numbers were rising. Then, the numbers stopped. Three hundred and twenty-four votes for diplomacy, two hundred and six for war. Kizushinteriel spoke:

"Has everyone's votes been submitted? Yes? Then I shall submit mine." She pressed a button, and diplomacy rose by eight votes, to a total of three hundred and thirty-two to two hundred and six. "This vote declares that we cease attacks on Earth from this day forward until and if permission is granted to attack again. Now we vote on which one of the Admirals or the High Admiral to have engage in diplomacy. Me, or one of the Admirals. Please vote, and the screen will show the turnout." Again, buttons were pressed, and there came up one hundred and seventy-three votes for Ralerenseriel, and three hundred and fifty-seven for Kizushinteriel. The High Admiral then pressed her button, and the total votes for her went to a total of three hundred sixty-five. "Our business is concluded here. Please go back to your waiting ships. Anyone having been found guilty of ordering an attack on the Forime, or humans, or any off their property, will be court martialed. Thank you all for attending. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Anaberiel sighed and laid back in her Admiral's chair. The meeting had turned out better than she had expected, but it still wasn't enough to solve all the problems that Anaberiel had with the Arume government. A recent election on Arume had left the President and her closest compatriots out of office, and a new party in power, which advocated asking the humans for sperm for impregnating the Arume, instead of attempting to make them involuntary slaves to the Arume. The people, apparently, had spoken. This shift in power had brought a major change in the army's ideology, including several political discharges and promotions. The only reason Ralerenseriel had been made an Admiral was because she had many connections in the still-corrupt government, and she had money.

"May as well be one of the human bureaucrats... Damn little bitch..." Then a voice rose out of the speaker.

"Admiral! We are under attack!"

"What? By who?"

"We have not identified it yet, but it is not Forime -"

"Human, but then who -" Anaberiel was hit by a revelation. "Ralerenseriel..." she breathed.

"Possibly, Admiral! Should we fire back?"

"Are any of the other ships of the gathering still here?"

"Yes! Oh wait... they're all the ones under Ralerenseriel's command. Admiral, what -" An explosion rocked the ship.

"Execute the Phoenix Wing operation, and then shift to a place on Earth, I don't care where, just do it immediately!"

"Yes, Admiral, I will -" The line exploded with static. Thinking fast, Anaberiel pushed the all-ship speaker button and roared:

"All hands, evacuate! I repeat, all hands, evacuate! Go to the escape pods and split up! It's been an honor, but treachery, I'm afraid, has made this continuation impossible. Maybe we will meet again, but for now, go!" Anaberiel released the button and leapt out, only to be met face to face with an Arume soldier.

"'I'm afraid' you're going to have to come with me." She was pointing a gun at Anaberiel, and Anaberiel knew she was staring death or imprisonment in the face. She choose death, and screamed as her heart was shot with a burst of purple energy, and her silver blood spilled over the floor.


End file.
